


Eau de Recognition

by ThatPiplupGuy



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPiplupGuy/pseuds/ThatPiplupGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sour experience helps Zelos put together the pieces of his Bud's apparent crime spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau de Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> ;3c
> 
> I don't own Tales of Symphonia~

“Holy cow, that’s a _lot_ of presents.”

Zelos looked up at the voice- finding the twin swordsman staring at the almost comically large pile of gifts in the corner of the room- threatening to overwhelm the grand piano that hadn’t been tuned in _years_ because of the giftvalanche.

“…Huh.  I guess it is.”  Zelos hummed, before returning his attention to the book he was reading, turning the page.

_“Oh, Baron Krichevshoy!”  Lady Galena breathed, bosom heaving with every breath as her barely restrained bosom pressed firmly against his pecs.  “Please, show me the ways of your-“_

“Aren’t you gonna open them?”

Torn from his book yet again, he looked up at Lloyd- who was staring at him this time- blinking a few times as his eyes asked the same question.  A question that Zelos responded to with a shrug.

“When I feel like it, Bud.  I’m busy now.”  He said, eyes returning to his book.

_Baron Krichevshoy reached around, the zipper sliding down like it was jumping at the thought of being unzipped by the Baron’s rough hands-_

“Who are they from, any way?”

Zelos didn’t even bother looking up this time.

“Look at the tags, Bud.  All you need is right there.”

_His hands searched her-_

“Who’s Lady Castamere?”

Zelos sighed, putting a bookmark in his “novel” as he decided to supervise Lloyd.  Martel knows the boy doesn’t need help getting into trouble.

“Eh, just some Duchess who’s bored of her husband and wants in my pants.”  He replied, slinging an arm over the back of the couch he was sitting on and kicking up his feet.  “Happens more often in the noble circuit than most people care to admit.”

Lloyd didn’t quite know how to respond to that, so he elected to gently turn the package over in his hands- curiosity starting to burn in his mind as he wondered what was inside the palm-sized package.

“…Can I open it?”  He asked, looking at it- enraptured by the glimmer of the foil wrapping, brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

Zelos couldn’t help the smirk on his face- Lloyd could be so much like a child, sometimes.

…Eh, kid probably didn’t get many chances to be a kid.  Why not?  Could be fun.

“Knock yourself out.”  He said- Lloyd smiling as he tore away the ribbon, lifting the lid off the box to see what was inside…

“…Eau de Seduction?”  Lloyd mumbled, puzzled as he turned the bottle over in his hand- jumping a little as Zelos started howling with laughter.

“W-what?”  Lloyd asked, startled and more than a little concerned at the sudden laughing fit.  “What’s so funny, Zelos?”

Zelos managed to get his giggles under control as he rose to stand, walking up to Lloyd- and gently taking the bottle from him.

“Sorry Bud- you just said that so seriously, I couldn’t help myself.”  Zelos chuckled, Lloyd sending a glare his way.

“Well, forgive me if I was confused.  What does ‘Seduction’ even smell like, anyway?”

Zelos hummed as he took the cap off.

“We’re about to find out.”  Zelos said, bringing his nose to the spray nozzle, and taking a deep whiff-

“GOOD GRIEF!”

Zelos dropped the bottle, hacking and coughing at the _horrific_ stench it had given off- the bottle only surviving the trip down thanks to the plush carpet the piano sat on.

“Zelos!”  Lloyd shouted, more than a little concerned now, as he looked down, and picked up the bottle of cologne.

_“Save yourself…!”_   Zelos wheezed, sinking to the ground as he fought the bile rising in his throat.

_Gods above, if that’s what seduction smells like, I’m taking a vow of chastity right NOW._   Zelos thought, coughing as his eyes began to water.

Lloyd looked it over, eyebrow raised as he looked it over, flipping it a few times in his hand- before deciding to do what Zelos did- putting his nose to the nozzle and sniffing…

…But unfortunately, this was the first time he had used a spray bottle, and ended up with a nose full of Seduction.

And NOT in the fun way.

Lloyd’s life became suffering as he let out a strangled yell, body going rigid as his legs failed on him, hitting the floor and starting to writhe and spasm as he felt the cologne enter him like a poison, coursing through his veins.

“M-medic…!”  He managed to choke out, gasping for any air that didn’t smell of that perfume…!

“H-healing wind!  HEALING WIND!”

* * *

 

Two hours and ten healing spells later, the pair were on the couch again, looking thoroughly miserable, and five years older.

“Never again.  I’m taking that thing out back and giving it a burial.”  Zelos growled, miserable at the fact that everything smelled like that damn cologne.

“Agreed.”  Said Lloyd, who may never quite smell right again.

* * *

 

“That wasn’t Lloyd.”  Zelos said- with a tone of finality that was not to be questioned.

“H-how can you say that!?  That was him, plain as day, kidnapping your sister!”

Zelos just stared at the incredulous blonde in response.

“Lloyd’s not a cologne guy- and even if he was…”  He shuddered.  “He’d never wear…that…”

“…That?”

“…That’s a story for another time.  We have to regroup.”

“Y…yeah…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaat's it!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Piplup


End file.
